


gather your nectar, oh bees of the spring (grant me your honey, spare me your sting)

by banjouryuuga (jaalsgf)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalsgf/pseuds/banjouryuuga
Summary: While investigating a Faust facility on the outskirts of Touto, Banjou and Sento make an unexpected discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, i tagged this mildly dubious consent because of the inherent consent issues around sex pollen, but everyone is pretty enthusiastic here! it's been 2 years and i'm still not over build so please someone save me from ryusen hell!! i'm banjouryuuga on tumblr and honestly any comment on this would make my entire life, concrit is greatly appreciated!

Sawa was the one who gave them the tip-off, declaring her news as she dumped her things on a table in Nascita. "I have a location on a Faust experimentation facility." 

Banjou looked up from his coffee with incredulity. "You were gone for an hour!" Sawa smiled in that knowing way of hers and hung her dripping coat over the back of a chair. 

"I have my connections!" she said, leaning past him to grab a pastry and stuff half of it into her mouth at once. She began an explanation, but at the disgusted look on Banjou's face, chewed and swallowed with an enormous effort before starting again. Sento listened intently, leaning over the counter with both hands.

The facility was under an abandoned warehouse on the southern outskirts of the city. It looked abandoned, but had enormous electricity readings, readings so high, there could only be some kind of heavy machinery using vast amounts of power on a regular basis, Sawa had explained with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Well, no time to waste then, right?" Sento said, clapping his hands on the counter and standing up straight. Banjou's eyes widened as he swallowed another big gulp of coffee and spun around to look at the soaked windows. 

"In this weather? Are you kidding?" Sento rolled his eyes at the whine in Banjou's voice and rapidly squeezed him on the shoulder repeatedly, something like a massage but way more annoying.

"What, does Mr. Musclehead think he's going to melt in a little rain?" Banjou rolled his eyes and shoved Sento’s arm away. 

“All right, fine, whatever, but if we end up wet and miserable with nothing later, you can complain to someone else.”

-

They pulled up under the trees at the edge of the lot and Sento killed the roar of his bike quickly. Banjou removed his helmet and shook out his auburn hair gently with a huff. Hanging his helmet from the handle of Sento’s motorcycle, he shoved both hands in his windbreaker pockets, hunching his shoulders against the driving wind and watching as Sento folded the bike back into phone form. The pair left the coverage of the trees cautiously, Sento turning the collar of his tan overcoat up to protect his neck from the cold. Boots crunching on the gravel, Banjou strode quickly towards the only visible door, cutting in front of Sento. The line of his back was broad, even as he slouched forward against the rain; Sento noted this absently, scanning the rest of the lot for any sign of life.

The warehouse was a fairly nondescript grey building with miscellaneous wood pallets and barrels scattered around. The roof had long since rusted through in places, and the rain puddled under each hole with a constant dripping noise that only added to the lonely atmosphere. Almost as if on cue, the wind kicked up as they entered, banging the door closed behind them with a drum of heavy droplets. 

"Alright, split up and find the entrance?" Sento murmured, and Banjou nodded. They kept it quiet, unsure if the unused look of the place was a true indicator of the presence of other people. Eventually spying a seam in the floor, Sento made a ‘psst’ sound, beckoning Banjou over to him. They worked together to lift a grungy, wet trap door and descended a dark set of spiral metal stairs, Sento leading the way, an echoing 'clink' with each step of his mismatched high tops.

The stairwell was dimly lit by a pale white glow at the base floor. Sento slowly made his way down, and they were only a couple steps from the bottom when Banjou slipped. A puddle of rain had dripped through the roof, invisible in the poor lighting. He cursed as he went down, boots squeaking on the metal, almost taking Sento down with him in the process. Sento frantically reached out to steady him before he fell on the hard concrete, grabbing the larger man by the hips and hauling him back to his feet. Even in the dim light, he could see Banjou’s face flushing. Sento felt no give around his trim waist, all lean muscle, and as Banjou straightened up, steadied, Sento felt his abdomen flexing, and something twisted in his gut that made him want to splay his hands across-

“Smooth.” He commented, interrupting his own thought-spiraling and clapping the taller man on the back. Conceptualizing his attraction to his partner was a topic he had long since exhausted, and he figured if things were meant to get physical between them, Banjou would let him know. Banjou rolled his eyes and took the bottom two stairs quickly, seemingly reassured in his stride once he hit the dry concrete. 

It didn't take long for them to realize they were alone. The facility seemed to run with a general level of autonomy that didn't require constant surveillance by staff, and the only sound save their footsteps was the low hum of machinery. They rounded a third corner, and Sento saw a break in the wall of the hallway, leading to an alcove that had a distinctly yellow hue to it. He exchanged a glance with Banjou, knowing that the other man had also noticed the different lighting. They approached the opening and stepped into a wide, open room, and Sento’s first impression was purple.

The room was long and wide, with a fairly high unfinished ceiling that Sento wondered the logistics of. Taking up the center two-thirds of the room were 6 enormous planters, filled with rows upon rows of violently purple flowers. Each stood on a pale green stalk, with two large, rounded petals atop a bright gold pistil, and a rounded bulb on the bottom. There was no breeze to be felt in the room, and yet the flowers undulated slowly, rhythmically. 

“Wow,” Banjou breathed, obviously getting ahead of himself and strolling quickly into the room. Sento followed after him, approaching the flowers with trepidation. What was Faust doing with a garden of unidentifiable flowers, under a warehouse, in a completely empty facility, in the middle of nowhere? He looked closely the equipment feeding up into a set of sprinklers above the plants, feeling his hair ready to spring up in excitement at figuring out a new piece of technology. Turning to ask Banjou a question, he stopped short, noticing several things simultaneously.

Banjou’s face softened as he leaned in close to the swaying purple petals, hypnotized, the yellow lighting of the heat lamps above casting a golden glow on his auburn hair. Strangely, with his dark lashes splayed out against his bronzed cheeks as he looked down at the flowers, Banjou looked inviting, seductive. Sento knew Banjou shouldn't get too close, and opened his mouth to say something. 

Suddenly the bottom bulb of the flower jerked violently, a puff of visible golden pollen exploding into Banjou’s face. He yelped an incoherent noise and stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet in the process and falling into another flowerbed. Dozens of other flowers were disturbed in the process, and they all reacted similarly, bursting pollen onto him. Sento held back a laugh and went to help the other Rider, holding his sleeve over his face in the process. 

Banjou sat up and coughed violently, waving Sento away with one arm and covering his mouth with the other. He scrambled out of the flowerbed, and it was then Sento realized the flowers had had some kind of extensive ripple effect, and the many blossoms were puffing what looked like golden smoke in waves, Reacting quickly, he pulled out his driver and twisted a fullbottle. Even without an advanced air filtration system, the suit’s helmet had to be better than inhaling all of this foreign substance. He had no idea what kind of flowers they were and, given they were in a Faust facility, they should have been more careful to begin with. He remembered the pain of Evolt's poison, of weakening as his body failed, and his soul shuddered. 

“Banjou, henshin!” He said loudly, and quickly pushed the bottles into his driver. The suit materialized around him and he felt a familiar sense of power suffuse through his body. He thought he caught a faint hint of something sweet and earthy before the helmet snapped into place. Through the thick cloud of pollen he saw Banjou retching as his own suit built itself around him. Cross-Z stumbled out of the shimmering mist, and they scrambled a few meters from the planters before he collapsed to his knees, still coughing from deep within his chest. After a painful few seconds, the fit subsided and he let out a weak laugh. 

“Even the stupid flowers in Faust are weaponized. Figures, right?” Only Banjou Ryuga would make such an idiotic joke in a time like this, Sento thought with a grimace that couldn’t be seen behind his helmet. 

“Moron.” He said aloud, squatting on one knee to get closer to the other man’s level. “Are you okay?" Banjou’s breathing was slowly returning to normal, and he seemed about to speak when another voice sounded out.

“Well, well, well! I got an alert from our silent alarm, but I wasn’t expecting to see the two of you boys!” Sento whirled to his feet.

Evolt stood in the doorway to the nursery, leaning on one side of the door frame in a nonchalant slouch. His Cobra suit was enabled, and the cold visor revealed nothing of his expression.

Sento stepped forward, angling his body between the new arrival and a swaying Cross-Z. His eyes darted from side to side, already considering a cart full of buckets of soil as a potential cover point and wondering how much it would hurt to Rider Kick through a solid 22 feet of dirt and concrete. Evolt, sensing Sento tense for battle, held up both his hands in a surrendering motion. 

“No need for all that,” He said sardonically, shaking his hands back and forth slowly. “I see you’ve found Faust’s garden.” He gestured past Sento towards the swaying purple blossoms, some of which still puffed out small clouds of shimmering fumes.

“What are they?” Sento asked, curiosity getting the better of him, knowing full well he likely couldn’t trust what Evolt said anyway. 

“A peculiar plant native to Mars that Faust has been experimenting with. The pollen of these blossoms has certain.. mind altering properties. On Martians, at least,” He said in a bemused kind of way. Sento’s heartbeat kicked into overdrive. Anything Evolt described as ‘mind altering’ could not be good news. 

“They thought they could synthesize something out of it to make people more obedient for Smash trials,” he continued with a laugh. “To be honest with you, I’m not positive why they kept these around after the initial tests. No known antidote either.”

“Get to the point!” Sento gritted through his teeth, trying desperately to keep his fear and anger in check. Evolt had a way of dancing around a subject, delighted in human ignorance, amused by his own involvement behind the scenes at any given time. Sento always found it annoying, but even more so in a situation like this. He couldn’t see Evolt’s face, but somehow he knew the other man was grinning wide behind his visor. His tone became nearly predatory.

“It elevates certain chemical levels in the brain. The people of Mars used it as a mild aphrodisiac, a casual party drug. On humans, it has a more.. drastic effect.” 

Before he knew it he was turning to look back at Banjou. The other Rider was abnormally still, save the nearly imperceptible rise and fall of the suit’s chest with his breathing.

“Exactly how drastic are we talking here?” Sento hated how strained his voice sounded, hated how heavy his heart was pounding and echoing in the quiet room. He hated that he was asking Evolt for information, hated being at his mercy. Evolt laughed again. 

"You boys will find out soon enough. Unfortunately, I have work to do, otherwise I'd stick around for the show. He might survive," he said, shrugging, "he's me, after all." 

He turned back through the doorway, throwing up an arm behind him as he left. “Ciao!” A heavy metal door slid into place behind him with a foreboding thud. Sento turned back to Banjou, who was kneeling on the ground.

“That could have gone worse.” He said, reaching down to pull the other Rider to his feet. Banjou slowly reached up and grabbed his hand, unsteady as he stood. “How do you feel?” 

Banjou inhaled deeply, air whooshing as it left his lungs. “Dizzy, but I’ll live," Sento nodded.

“Awesome. Now how are we getting out of here?” 

-

The door that Evolt had closed wouldn’t budge, despite Sento’s best efforts and a few well placed kicks. He cursed himself for only bringing his basic two bottles, knowing full well a stronger suit could easily have gotten through the steel barricade. The pair instead departed through a smaller doorway on the other side of the room, giving the central planters and their shimmering golden haze a wide berth in the process.

The other door led to a sterile looking laboratory, and into another generic, barely lit hallway. Sento lamented the steel door blocking their only known exit, and the two wandered for a few minutes in silence, save the heavy footsteps of their Rider suits on the cement.

Banjou slumped against the wall with a shaky laugh, leaning his head back and looking at the tiled ceiling.

“Ah, Sento-” He said weakly. “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” His voice was muffled by the thick plating of the helmet, but Sento could easily tell he was just masking his fear with humor. 

“Banjou, you regularly wear a suit that sheds literal magma when you punch things, how is it you can’t handle a little heat now?” Sento clapped back, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. His ribbing held a thread of truth that shook him. Banjou must have felt pretty feverish to have said anything, especially now that they had left the nursery with all its heat lamps. Banjou laughed breathily again.

“Fair point.” He inhaled deeply, keeping his back against the wall. “But this feels different. Cross-Z Magma is hot, but it’s hot like standing over a hot stove." Sento had to actively tell himself not to roll his eyes at the other man’s complete lack of metaphorical creativity. Abruptly he turned his head to look directly at Sento’s face. The tinted glass of the helmet’s eye plates hid his face from view, but Sento couldn’t shake the sensation that Banjou was staring intensely into his eyes. Banjou’s voice got rougher as he continued.

“But this heat is… deep inside me. It's making my skin sensitive, and my stomach feels weird,” He paused for a moment, and then shook his head slightly, turning away from Sento as abruptly as he had looked to begin with, as if trying to shake himself out of a trance. “It’s different,” he finished lamely. “Hey, the suit can’t be helping, right? It’s so hot, maybe taking it off would help. I honestly need to be naked. Or maybe a skeleton." 

A vision of Banjou from a week prior flashed in his mind suddenly, shirtless and sweaty, dark eyes and tousled hair as he worked out, the cut of his hips a stark line in the lean muscle of his abdomen. He was obviously malnourished when he first came to live at Nascita, but weeks of working out and consistent protein had left him with considerable muscle gain. His stomach was tight and defined, and his chest had filled out, thick and strong, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he had made a living as a fighter. 

Sento shook his head wildly, vividly aware of how rapidly his heart was beating. “We don’t know what kind of reaction the pollen is having with your nervous system. The suit bolsters all of your physical attributes, that includes your immune system. You’ll have a better chance of fighting it if you leave the suit on a little longer.” 

Banjou groaned, putting his hands on his head and kicking at the air absently. “You’re the genius around here I guess,” he sighed, and pushed away from the wall to continue down the dimly lit hall.

“Damn right I am! My incredible genius is probably the only thing keeping you alive right now!” Sento called after him and jogged to catch up.

-

They wandered for what Sento guessed to be around 10 minutes, before he noticed Banjou was lagging farther and farther behind him. He turned to admonish his sidekick for moving so slowly, and realized the other man was clenching his fists tight, feet dragging on the floor with each step. His heart sank. Was he really deteriorating this fast, even with the suit helping to counteract the drug?

“Banjou?” He asked, doubling back to help the other Rider. Banjou started, as if he’d been deep in thought, and turned away from Sento as quickly as he could, arms wrapped around his stomach. “You good?” 

“Uhhh-” His voice was uncharacteristically high, and Sento was immediately concerned. “I don’t want to talk about it?” And with that he turned back.

There was a visible tent in the nanofibers at the junction of the suit’s legs. Sento, in all his genius, didn’t know how Banjou managed to look violently embarrassed through several layers of reinforced tinted plexiglass, but somehow he achieved the impression. A few excruciatingly silent seconds passed, and then-

“So is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

If it was possible for a person to audibly flush, Sento would swear he heard Banjou’s face redden. “Evolt said it was an aphrodisiac, what did you expect!?” His voice cracked, and he covered his crotch with his hands. “I tried to chill out but I’m just so hot I can’t think straight!”

Sento snorted loud enough to be heard through the helmet, the image of Banjou, fully covered in several layers of ballistic nanofiber and advanced composite armor, trying and failing to protect his modesty. His cheeks were hot, hotter than they should be, even under the compressive foam of the helmet’s interior, and for the first time he remembered that sweet, earthy smell from the nursery. He felt overcome by a wave of butterflies in his stomach, knew the realization shot adrenaline through his body and that was the reason for his shaky hands and racing heart. 

“Alright, thanks for the observation, muscle brain, next time I’ll definitely trust what Evolt has to say.” His voice had a performative steadiness to it, and he suddenly desperately wanted to be out of his suit, desperately wanted to see Banjou’s face. He told himself to look anywhere but at Banjou’s erection, but a dark sensation willed him on, made him continue without thoroughly assessing what he was about to say. “Can you handle yourself until we find a way out, or do you need help with that?” 

Banjou froze, every muscle clearly locked as he breathed shallowly. “What.”

Sento felt a trickle of sweat drip down his neck and cursed, finally giving in and undo-ing his transformation, potential danger be damned. Banjou started at the belt’s speaker announcing his detransformation.The conditioned air of the underground facility whooshed over Sento’s sweaty forehead, and he gulped down a lungful, dizzy and hot. He hoped the relief would give him some clarity, help him think straighter, but his mind felt slow and clouded, so unlike his usual demeanor. He licked his dry lips, and Banjou’s helmet moved ever so slightly to follow the movement. 

“You know what I meant, dumbass,” His skin tingled, and even the brush of his shirt against his collarbone made him resist the urge to inhale sharply. A hot tension built behind his eyes and he thought weakly about how far he had been when the flowers erupted, how much stronger a dose Banjou must have gotten, how even with the suit enhancing his nervous system and alien DNA he must be feeling so much more-

“I don’t think that’s a good idea," Banjou stated bluntly, voice rougher than before, and he took a shaky step backwards. “I need to-” he took another step, and another, and tripped over his own feet, collapsing to his back in the middle of the hallway. Sento rushed over to him, and the suit deactivated as he got close. Banjou’s bangs stuck to his forehead, and his eyes were wide and dark in the dim lighting. He scrambled away from Sento as he approached, breathing heavily. 

“Wait, Sento, I-” he gasped out. “Get away from me, you don’t know if there’s any still on my clothes,” and Sento laughed, because it was too late for that, the sweet memory of the flowers still heavy in his nose. He pulled off his jacket mindlessly, still too hot to be comfortable. Banjou’s nostrils flared, and he laid his head back on the cold floor, groaning breathlessly. The denim of his jeans stretched over the heavy silhouette of his erection, and Sento swallowed thickly. 

“You don’t know if I-” Stopping abruptly, Banjou clenched his fist and slammed it on the floor, shuddering out a deep exhale. “You don’t know if Evolt did something to me, if I’m not in control of myself, I-"

His jaw visibly flexed as he struggled to get the words out. 

“You don’t understand, you aren’t feeling this right now, it’s worse than the Sclash driver,” he gritted out, “My self control sucks already but now every gross thought I’ve ever had- it’s so hard not to just-” 

“I wouldn’t know what it feels like to be out of control?” Sento asked, raising his voice and interrupting his partner’s tangent. Lifting his head, Banjou’s face contorted as realization of what he said sank in. He scrambled unsteadily to his feet. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that-"

“-and besides, I’m not some damsel in distress-”

“-I just meant I don’t trust myself-” 

“-and who exactly is the main hero here? You think I can’t handle you if you start hulking out?” Sento finished jokingly, ignoring his own discomfort and the growing hardness in his jeans to try and lighten the mood. Banjou was obviously struggling, expression torn, and Sento knew there was no way he’d go through with anything if he didn’t feel like at least one of them was in control. “Banjou, I wouldn’t let you hurt me, I don’t even think you’re capable of trying.” 

Banjou laughed unsteadily, more of a quiet rapid exhale than anything, and yanked off his windbreaker, seemingly unable to think with so many restrictive layers. He had dressed for the rain, and had several shirts on, ripping his flannel from his waist and pulling off his t-shirt before throwing it to the floor. 

It wasn't like Sento had never seen Banjou unclothed before. They lived together, showered one after another, shared the same bed on occasion if Gentoku and Kazumi were hanging around Nascita. But the air between them was heavy now, and Sento appreciated his body in ways he hadn’t let himself before. Shadows caused by the dim floor lights threw his features in dark relief, deepening the ridges of his abs and intensifying the tight set of his chiseled jawline, a look directed at Sento that made his dick twitch under his jeans.

“I was hoping,” Sento said, stripping off his overshirt, and Banjou inhaled deeply again, “that between the suit, and Evolt’s DNA, you’d metabolize the pollen better than this.” With characteristic boldness, he pulled his undershirt over his head too and tossed it to the floor, pressing his bare back against the cool white bricks and letting out a breathy sigh. “Should have known not to depend on you for that, monkey brain.”

Banjou let out a low groan, and rushed forward, crowding the space before Sento's bare chest, both hands against the wall on either side of his head. Despite the distance between their bodies, Sento could feel him radiating heat, an absolute furnace as his body burned through the foreign substance.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this? Why are you so sure?" He mumbled, and leaned down to inhale deeply in the junction of Sento's pale neck and shoulders. "And why do you smell so damn good?" 

Sento could feel the warmth from his mouth, just barely brushing over his jugular, hungry and curious, and moaned under his breath. Banjou smelled good too, a subtle spicy, earthy scent that got his saliva going, and made his face even hotter. 

“Amplified pheromones, probably, that would be the smartest explanation for how the flowers work. Also I showered this morning, unlike someone else I know,” he ribbed, his voice weaker than he liked to admit. Banjou huffed out a breath onto Sento’s collarbone and it took all of his considerable IQ and finely tuned self control not to whimper. “And as for why I’m not freaking out, Banjou, you’re doing _ kabedon _to me for like, the third time. I think Kazumin actually started a betting pool on when we finally hook up."

“This definitely isn’t shower related. Also, ew, I don’t want to hear about Kazumin when we’re like this, shut up.” 

“Make me," Sento challenged breathlessly.

Banjou kissed like he fought, throwing caution to the wind and putting all his passion on display with no thought to the consequences, and the effects of the pollen only inflamed his desire. More hunger and longing were channeled into the kiss than Sento could have ever imagined, and his few late night indulgences had no way of preparing him for how it would feel. Wasting no time, with the first press of his lips, his tongue slid into Sento’s mouth, hot and slick, and it sent an electric shock deep through Sento’s stomach to the root of his dick. Keeping himself propped up with one hand on the wall, Banjou threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Sento’s neck and tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. Sento groaned and pressed back, sliding his hands down Banjou’s bare, feverish back and pulling his body closer. 

A muffled moan dug out of him, Banjou's skin burning against his chest, hips chasing some form of relief. Feeling the thick length tucked down under Banjou’s jeans, he pressed a leg between them. Banjou rutted against him slowly, a heavy drag of his hips as he kissed him, making Sento even more aware of his own arousal, demanding and straining against his zipper. Banjou growled, a deep, animalistic noise deep in his throat, and bit on Sento’s lower lip, urgently kissing him again, their tongues meeting before their lips did, and Sento’s cock twitched at how filthy it was, how much it turned him on to know Banjou wanted him so bad he was sloppy with it-

Sento broke the kiss, panting, and looked down at their bodies, Banjou’s scarred, more toned abdomen flexing with each quick breath he took, a thin sheen of sweat over the very top of his chest; his own pale, slimmer chest, the dusky peaks of his nipples rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. Banjou let go of his head and leaned in again, lips brushing against Sento’s fluttering pulse point. Groaning, he placed open mouth kisses up and down his neck, the slightest edge of teeth making Sento’s eyes flutter at the vulnerable sensation. 

“You smell so fucking good,” Banjou panted into his collarbone, still thrusting his length against Sento’s thigh, “want you so fucking bad, Sento.” 

Sento became 100% positive his dick would not survive another second in the confines of his jeans, and he reached down to pop the button and shove them down just far enough for his cock to spring out, hard and dark and aching against his flat stomach, pre-cum already visibly beading up at the head. 

“Since when do you curse like that?” he bit out, wrapping one hand around his dick and squeezing gently at the base. He hissed a little when he exhaled, putting a shaky hand on Banjou's bare chest. “Come on, musclehead, let me touch you.” 

Banjou set his forehead on Sento's shoulder and moaned helplessly. He fumbled with his own pants, fingers shaking on the button, knuckles brushing against Sento's hand on his dick. Shoving his waistband down around the heft of his thighs and exposing himself, he surged forward, pressing the thick, stiff length of himself into Sento's hand clumsily. 

Sento's stomach dropped as a pulse of arousal ripped through him, and as he opened his hand wider to accommodate both of them, a heavy drop of pre-cum slid down the bottom side of his dick, smoothing the glide of their skin. Though they were fairly comparable in length, Banjou was clearly thicker, throbbing and heavy in his palm. Sento’s head spun. Banjou kissed him again, hot and needy, tongue delving in so deep Sento felt like he might pass out, or spontaneously combust, or maybe both. He knew it was the effect of the foreign chemicals in their blood, but Banjou was so responsive, every stroke of Sento’s tongue wringing a grunt or a growl from him, and Sento was reminded once again how much more of a dose Banjou had gotten.

"Fuuuuck," Banjou moaned against his mouth, and Sento couldn't prevent his dick from twitching and letting out another spurt of pre-ejaculate, couldn't prevent himself from staring at the flex of Banjou's abs as he thrust into his hand, "I can-" 

He swallowed thickly, panting a little. "I can smell it, I can smell how you want me, when you-" He reached down and wrapped his own hand around Sento's long fingers, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the head of Sento’s dick. He was was impossibly hard, and each brush of Banjou against his slit had him leaking even more. Head spinning as Banjou’s words hit him, dizzy with the knowledge that his partner could scent his arousal, Sento thought dimly that the only thing preventing them from completely going out of control was their increased hazard levels. Banjou continued mumbling almost absently, a babble of stream of consciousness spilling from his lips as they breathed heavily into each other’s mouths. 

“..need to be inside you, Sento, it’s burning me up, you feel so good, I need you, I always need you, I-” 

Banjou’s hips jerked unsteadily and his cock twitched, head flushed and leaking, and he squeezed their hands harder around their lengths.

“I’m gonna-” he panted, and Sento’s heart skipped a beat, the muscles clenching deep in his stomach as he felt the pleasure numb his legs. He felt his orgasm rising up, white hot in his gut, balls clenching tight, he was so close-

“If you make a mess on my clothes, I’ll kill you,” he gasped, seeing stars as the inside of Banjou’s thumb brushed over the head of his dick again, “Banjou, me too, I’m-”

Banjou’s voice cracked. “Sento-”

Banjou beat Sento to the punch, shoving into their combined grip as his cock pulsed, come spilling across their knuckles and streaking hot down Sento’s length. Sento followed him seconds later, thrusting into Banjou’s fingers, a weak ‘ah’ leaving his throat with each wave of pleasure that washed over him, vision going black on the edges before he slumped against the wall. Banjou kissed him again as they weakly thrust through the aftershocks, a surprising gentleness to the press of his lips, teeth teasing as he pulled away and pressed their sweaty foreheads together. 

Sento was surprised at how much his mind cleared with his release. The overwhelming heat had simmered down to a tolerable buzzing under his skin, and he felt more stable on his feet than he had since they entered the nursery. Banjou seemingly felt the same way, pulling away from Sento and making a noise deep in his throat. He leaned down and, to Sento’s horror, made to grab for his flannel. 

“Okay, no, stop, that’s disgusting, come on now," Sento protested, and Banjou ignored him, picking up the shirt and wiping his hand clean of their release. He turned back and offered it to Sento, and it was then that Sento realized that Banjou was still slightly erect, the thick shaft of his dick still jutting out from his jeans. He took the flannel weakly as Banjou tucked himself away, trying to keep his gross hands to one corner of the shirt and making himself decent.

As Sento was making a mental note to definitely not let Misora touch the laundry this week, Banjou huffed a little and finally looked at him. Their eyes met, and Sento was surprised to see a dark current of hunger still in his expression. He cleared his throat and Banjou tore his eyes away, brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead and blowing out a hard breath. He leaned down to grab their shirts. Sento still stood leaning against the wall, dirty flannel in one hand. His legs were still weak from the intensity of his release, and he could still feel the effects of the small dose of pollen he had gotten. It was no wonder Banjou was moving slowly, almost clumsily.

“Sorry, still coming back down to Earth," Banjou said, looking back at Sento and handing him his shirts. “I can think a little better but…” 

“But that’s not the end of it," Sento finished for him, and Banjou looked at him and nodded. 

“Well, we can handle that when-” Suddenly he stopped. “Do you hear that?”

Banjou made a face like he was listening hard. “Hear what?” 

“I think I hear..." Sento trailed off, listening hard over ever present low hum of the facility. “Is that dripping? A dripping noise?” 

He started down the hall, yanking on his shirts and scooping up his coat as he walked. Banjou sputtered a little and stumbled after him, head momentarily getting caught in his shirt as he pulled it on. As they rounded another corner, the sound got louder, an audible consistent ‘drip’ every few seconds, and a metal staircase came into view, 

Sento looked back at Banjou and smiled.

“Ready to get out of here?” 

-

They emerged just within the tree line, the rusty trap door squeaking as Banjou shoved it open. The sky was still dark and heavy with clouds, though the rain had relaxed into a light mist. The cool, humid air felt incredible on Sento’s heated skin, and Banjou took audible deep breaths. Sento pulled the Build phone out quickly and deployed his bike, and after fabricating a couple helmets for them, he took off out of the lot, tires crunching on the gravel as he accelerated. 

As he zipped down the rural streets, Sento struggled to keep a good balance between making it home quickly, and driving safely on the slick pavement. The road was fairly straight, and it was easy to get lured into accelerating. His fingers twitched on the throttle as he told himself to focus. 

He jumped slightly as he felt Banjou suddenly scrape his teeth across the back of his neck, leaving a hot, wet kiss on the knob of his spine. He exhaled hotly and mumbled something into his skin that Sento couldn’t make out through his helmet and the rushing wind. 

“What?” he yelled over the wind, and he felt Banjou shake his head left and right, unwilling or unable to continue.

Despite the cool weather and wet air, the ride was torture. Though he had forgone a scarf that morning, his coat was sweltering on his overheated skin, and Banjou held tightly around his waist, leaving no space between his chest and Sento’s back. Telling himself he was being ridiculous, he couldn’t help but imagine he felt the warmth radiating from Banjou even through his layers. Again, he cursed himself for not bringing anything but his basic Fullbottles. 

He slowed to a brief halt at an intersection just inside the city, and the motorcycle rumbled harder at the halt, vibrating heavily between his legs. Banjou suddenly tightened his fingers around Sento’s waist, and let out a long, low moan, shoving close to his back and squeezing his legs around Sento's hips. 

“It- it’s getting worse,” he forced out, loud enough to hear this time, and his breath hitched as Sento accelerated, the roar of the engine lost in the wind. The rain had kicked up again, but Banjou left his visor up, panting into the skin at the back of Sento’s neck. He felt a hard press against the base of his spine through his thick coat. “S-Sento, I’m, fuck, I’m getting close.” 

Heat bled into Sento’s face, making his vision hazy and his cock flex in his jeans. A low burn had settled under his skin, and now it was flaring up, white hot and dangerous. He told himself to keep it together, knowing Banjou needed his mind clear now more than ever, but even his admirable mental control was tested. His partner rutted against him again and he clenched his fist tightly around the handlebar of the bike, wanting more than anything to touch Banjou and let him know it wasn't just him, that Sento wanted him too. 

He risked reaching down to squeeze one of Banjou's knees encouragingly, and twisted the throttle again, knowing they were only a few kilometers from home. The engine revved and in doing so, the vibrations amped up through the seat of the bike, making him clench his jaw as they shook through him. Banjou set his top teeth onto Sento's shoulder, gasping, and clutched tightly at one of Sento's thighs. Sento could feel his hips thrusting minutely against his back, could tell he was coming in his pants from the helpless keening sounds he was making against the damp skin at the nape of Sento's neck. 

The final stretch of the drive was a blur, and before he knew it, Sento was turning off the motorcycle in front of Nascita and standing on unsteady feet. Tucking his coat around his front to hide his obvious arousal, he turned as Banjou climbed off the bike gingerly, face twisting in disgust as he straightened up. He avoided Sento’s eyes, face flushed.

"I really hoped I would feel better after that but," He started towards the door, "All I know now is I really want a shower. This is the worst."

“Isn’t that my line?” Sento said, and Banjou rolled his eyes, brushing past him to enter the cafe. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! i didn't forget about this fic and it's gonna be three parts instead of two! i would love any comments, including and especially concrit! i know i kinda play up how muscular banjou is but cmon, did you see him break that chain in half?? are you kidding me rn?? buff banjou when???

The inside of the cafe was quiet and empty save for Misora. She had her hair pulled back, an oversized pink sweater with the sleeves pulled up to mid forearms swaying as she wiped the counter. A spare coffee mug sat in front of the chair next to her, and Sento hoped with violent relief that she was the only occupant of the building at the moment. 

As she turned to greet them smiling, Banjou held his dirty flannel close to his front and skirted around the teacup shelves without a word. His face was growing increasingly red, even in the few seconds they had been inside, and Sento knew he had to act quickly before they both lost their heads.

"Banjou, downstairs," he said firmly, and surprisingly Banjou listened without complaint, although a telltale flare of his nostrils let Sento know he hated taking an order without a snarky remark. 

Misora did a double take between Banjou disappearing through the fridge, and Sento with his long coat wrapped tightly around him, and worry creased her brow. 

"Did something happen?" She gestured at the mugs she was gathering up, "Sawa told me where you went but we weren't sure if it would turn out to be anything important. She went out again not too long ago." 

Sento snorted, feeling slightly more clear headed away from Banjou and his intoxicating, masculine scent. A dull burn still bubbled away under his skin, deep in his gut, but he tried his best to ignore it. In the same second, he resolved to not mention encountering Evolt to her, knowing it would only serve to make her reaction to the situation and his plans even more dramatic. The last thing she needed was another reminder, albeit a generally harmless one, of the betrayal they had experienced.

“It was abandoned. A lot of running machinery but nobody around,” Walking around the far side of the bar to the food shelves, he grabbed some bananas and a few energy bars, piling those and a bottle of water into one arm as he tried to keep the front of his body angled away from Misora. He tried to phrase things as delicately as possible. 

“Banjou took a hit from some weird chemical powder though. He seems mostly okay, he just doesn’t feel well.” He backed closer to the basement door, left ajar by the aforementioned man. 

“Is he alright?! Do you need any help taking care of him? He’s so careless, I’m not surprised-” 

“No!” He said quickly, and Misora looked taken aback at his forwardness. “I’m actually going to need everyone to stay out of the basement for the rest of the night.” Her expression turned from one of surprise to one of frustration. 

“Are you serious?!” 

“Yes! I don’t know if he’s going to get better or worse yet, so I’m locking us down there. The last thing we need is him being contagious or something.” He glanced at the futons for Kazumi and Gentoku stacked against the wall with no small sense of guilt. They’d have to sleep in shifts. But Banjou needed privacy, and there was plenty of room upstairs for everyone. “Do you need anything before I lock the door? I don’t trust Kazumin to respect Banjou’s space right now.”

The tension left her shoulders as Misora’s face softened. She knew he wouldn’t ask for something so seemingly selfish if it wasn’t for a good reason. “Just my phone charger and another pillow. Sawa and I can share a futon.” 

Sento promised to bring them up soon and backed through the small door, leaving it open for the moment. He bounded down the stairs as quickly as possible, heart racing a little, and threw his bounty on the desk at the base of the stairs, before grabbing a pillow off the small bed (and brushing off crumbs, what the fuck Banjou) and locating Misora’s phone charger on one of the many small tables that littered the workshop. Banjou was nowhere to be seen, but Sento could hear the shower running in the attached bathroom. 

He ran the items back upstairs and slid them out the door before closing it and sliding the lock shut with a click. It felt like his heart rate picked back up at the realization that they’d be alone for the rest of the night. Walking back down to the workshop slowly, he draped his jacket over the back of his desk chair, and made his way over to the bathroom door.

The bathroom was tucked off to one side of the basement near the Fullbottle purifier, western style with a clean shower stall tucked into the far wall, a toilet and sink closer to the door. The lighting was harsh on the white tile, and Sento blinked hard as he entered the steamy room. Banjou clung to the back of the toilet with one hand as he stripped out of his dirty pants, his shirt already accumulating moisture on the floor. The auburn haired man clearly needed help and Sento didn’t intend to leave him alone in the shower.

"Ugh," Banjou made a disgusted sound in his throat, pulling at the front of his boxer briefs, "I haven't had messy boxers like this since high school. You're lucky you don't have memories of puberty, it wasn't fun." 

"Can't believe you got off on the bike," Sento snickered, and Banjou looked appalled, "You bring new meaning to the term Kamen Rider, eh?" 

Banjou rolled his eyes and slowly turned around, dropping his underwear and climbing into the steaming shower. Sento barely had time to appreciate the muscular curve of his ass before he disappeared behind the curtain, and he shoved his own jeans down his pale thighs and kicked them up against the bathroom door as Banjou let out a groan of relief.

“Nobody is coming down here for the rest of the night. How are you feeling now though?” Sento asked curiously. He knew Banjou had inhaled much more of the pollen than he did himself, and even after getting off at the facility, the slow burn had been building under his skin. His dick had been thickening in his pants ever since his realization on the motorcycle, and as he pulled off his boxers to join Banjou in the shower, he recognized the arousal didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. The only thing preventing Banjou from completely losing control of himself was likely his alien DNA, with how strongly Sento's reaction was still going. 

“I’d give myself maybe 10 minutes before it starts getting really intense again,” Banjou called over the water, before splashing himself loudly.

He pulled back the glass door and stepped into the misty shower stall, Banjou busy turned away from him, washing his face under the warm spray. His biceps flexed as he scrubbed, and Sento observed the muscles in his back shifting when he moved. Turning back around to face Sento, he brushed the soaking hair out of his face and wiped his eyes, letting out a groan that only served to make Sento's dick jump a little. 

It occurred to him as he let his eyes travel Banjou's body appreciatively, that he had never been fully nude with another person. He had no idea what kind of experience Katsuragi had, but something told him it was limited at most. He could feel a flush travel down his neck and spread across his chest when his gaze skimmed over Banjou's dick, heavy and thick between his legs. 

Sento reached out towards his face, and yanked on his ear harshly. Banjou cried out and Sento smiled, shoving at Banjou's head, gently guiding him to turn around again. 

"You didn't take your braids out, idiot." 

Banjou huffed but tilted his head back.

"I'm not an idiot, I have muscle brains, come on now."

Sento unwove the braids, stacking the elastics on a shelf next to some of Misora's shampoo. He picked the waves apart as Banjou watched his face, uncharacteristically quiet. Cheeks burning under the gaze of the younger man, he swallowed and reminded himself someone had to be in control here, and it couldn't be Banjou. 

As soon as he was finished, Banjou crowded him against the slick, cool tile of the wall and kissed him, grunting lowly when his dick slid against Sento's hipbone. The heavy steam and his dizzy vision made the whole scenario feel like a dream. Their lips slid together and Sento swiped his tongue across the seam of Banjou's mouth, allowing them to deepen the kiss until they broke away, panting, foreheads pressed together.

"Sento," Banjou whispered suddenly, and despite the fever eating at both of them, a shiver ran through Sento at the absolute heat in Banjou's tone. "You know I was gonna confess, before we-"

He made a halfhearted gesture to where their hips were connected, and Sento had to suppress a laugh. Of course Banjou thought they still needed a formal confession, after everything they had gone through and the near death experiences taken on for each other. His view on emotions was a little less nuanced than Sento's, despite having a whole life of memories to draw on, so it made sense that he didn't realize Sento knew; that they had crossed the boundary of just friendship a while ago. 

"You really do have muscles for brains, huh?" Sento said, and Banjou made an aborted choking sound as Sento wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him deeply again. The heated spray of the shower soaked both their hair and faces, only serving to make the kiss hotter and wetter. The haze he could only attribute to the pollen was deepening, driving him to touch his partner any way he could. 

"All that talk about fighting for love and peace," he murmured, pulling away just enough for Banjou to hear him, lips tingling from the stimulation, "you thought I just meant a love for the general public? Are you dense?" 

Banjou exhaled roughly at his teasing statement, chest heaving a little bit in Sento's peripheral vision, and he couldn't prevent himself from bringing a hand up and resting it on Banjou's chest. Feeling his heart race through the thick muscle, Sento looked back at Banjou's face. He was biting his lower lip and his pupils were blown, looking slightly overwhelmed by their quiet confessions, by the touch of Sento's hand on him.

"Sento.."

All of the ways he was wrecking Banjou were boosting his ego to heights he didn't know were possible, making Sento feel almost coy with the way he touched him. He brushed over Banjou’s nipple and kissed him again, deep and wet, relishing the way Banjou’s hips jerked forward as he moaned. He was dizzy with lust, cock insistent against Banjou’s abdomen, and yet all he could think about was further unraveling the fighter’s nerves, making him weak and desperate for it. 

He pulled away and leaned forward to nip lightly at the wet lobe of Banjou’s ear, exhaling hotly against his skin. 

“I’m going to suck your dick now, okay?” 

Banjou sputtered, letting out a choked moan as Sento dropped down, gingerly kneeling on the hard floor of the tub. Putting his hands on Banjou's thighs, he slid them up and down the wet skin, appreciating the strength he knew was hidden in the thick muscles. Sento leaned in to place a wet kiss on the shaft of Banjou's dick where it hung straight out from his body, hard and heavy; he relished in the muffled gasp he got from the younger man and knew he wanted to hear more.

He slid his hand to grasp Banjou firmly at the base of his cock, mouth leaving sloppy kisses as he traveled up to the head. Licking kittenishly at the bitter pre-cum beading from his slit, Sento chanced a glance up. Banjou was looking down at him with a heated expression, eyes hooded and open mouth half covered by a loose fist as he propped one elbow against the wall of the shower. The hot water pulsed at his back, making a fine mist float around his body. The sight of him, tanned skin and thick muscle framed by the diffused water gave him a dreamlike appearance.

Seeing Banjou’s expression made Sento’s face feel impossibly hotter, his dick impossibly harder. Making his tongue wide and flat, he licked the head of Banjou’s cock again slowly, staring straight into his eyes, and Banjou bit the knuckle of his index finger as he let out a whine, eyes falling closed for a brief second. He reached down and placed his other hand on Sento’s damp hair, expression getting even hotter as his hips shifted forward slightly.

The feeling of Banjou's fingers on his scalp, gently guiding his face towards his thick cock, set Sento off in ways he couldn't explain. He fisted his dick once, twice, moaning a little against the wet skin of Banjou's shaft, and pulled back slightly to wrap his lips around the head. He sucked a little, tongue delving into the slit just slightly, and the younger man let out a barely audible sigh. His hips trembled with self restraint and Sento's dick twitched violently as he realized how badly Banjou wanted to slide into the back of his throat, fuck his face until he couldn't breathe or think.

As he slid down a little further, it was an interesting stretch that his jaw would need to get used to, the barely coherent part of him in the back of his mind observed. The heavy weight of Banjou's cock on his tongue had him rubbing at the head of his own, letting out a muffled moan at the duality of the sensations. Banjou let his hips jerk forward at the vibrations traveling up his dick, moaning loudly. 

"Fuck, Sento, please," he begged, "Please, just,"

Whatever it was he wanted Sento to do, he never managed to get it out. With the first sign of Banjou's pleading, Sento picked up the pace, hollowing his lips and sucking hard, bobbing his head as deep as he could without gagging. Banjou's fingers wound into his hair, gently guiding his head up and down as his hips jerked minutely, the muscles in his hips flexing as he thrusted. 

It was good, Sento's lips swelling under the slide of Banjou's cock, Banjou's thighs shivering as his eyes slid closed. But Sento (or the pollen), knew he wanted more, knew he could take more, and he slid his lips down even further than before, gagging hard but holding Banjou's cock deep in his throat. He couldn't breathe for a moment, saliva dripping out one side of his stretched, wet lips, and he felt wave after wave of white hot arousal hit him. He loved this, loved taking Banjou deep and holding him there, loved the absolutely wrecked noises Banjou was making. He pulled back off, heart skipping a beat when Banjou's hand held his head down ever so slightly before relenting.

"Banjou," he mumbled dizzily, smearing his lips through the mess of spit and precum at Banjou's head, "Look at me." 

Banjou opened his eyes again and locked his gaze on Sento's, and Sento was surprised by how dark his expression was. His fingers tightened minutely in Sento's hair, and he turned his face away after a moment, reddening. 

"Don't look at me like that while you're," he started breathily, "God, Sento." His back arched a little as he thrust his hips forward minutely, sliding the head against Sento's lips and cheek.

Sento hummed quietly as he stroked up and down Banjou's cock, rubbing the head on his lips and tongue and even on his cheeks again, practically worshipping the hardened length. A wrecked sound tore out of Banjou when Sento took him deep into his throat again, and Sento realized with a jumping sensation in his stomach that Banjou was close. A telltale shaking had started up in his thighs and his fist flexed against his mouth as he whined and thrust forward, mumbling just barely loud enough to make out over the water of the shower, eyes glazed as he turned back and watched Sento's lips slide over his cock. 

"..so beautiful, Sento, fuck, please, it's so good, it's-"

Sento's heart skipped a beat as Banjou's cock seemed to grow impossibly harder and thicker in his mouth, and while part of him wanted to hold Banjou deep and let him finish into his throat, a darker, dirtier part of him knew he had other plans. 

He pulled his lips back off just enough so the head was pressed against the flat of his tongue, and sucked hard, bringing one hand up to stroke the length that wasn’t already being attended to. A helpless moan tore out of Banjou’s throat, sending a shock through Sento’s stomach, his dick twitching and leaking in response. He rubbed at the head and pleasure wracked through his thigh muscles, and a distant part of his brain realized he was close, he was so close just from sucking Banjou’s dick and being looked at and praised while he did it, something he didn’t know he needed but sent his head spinning with arousal. 

He pulled off and stroked his partner quickly, looking up through the haze of the steamy bathroom to make eye contact. It was clear Banjou was on the edge, and all he needed was one more push. 

“Come on,” he coaxed, and Banjou whined, eyes barely open as Sento stared at him. Throwing caution to the wind, he abandoned any pretense of a filter. “Come for me, okay? I want it, Banjou.” 

The effect was immediate. Banjou’s eyes fluttered closed as he thrusted into Sento’s hand once, twice, and let out a low groan as he came, cock pulsing, thick spurts of come erupting from him, one even catching Sento on the cheek and dripping down his jaw as his wet hair dripped with it. It seemed to last forever, Banjou’s hips thrusting into his hand as he gasped and panted and shook. When he seemed to be coming down, Sento leaned forward and licked the head of his cock again, savoring the heady taste of the other man’s release. Banjou’s cock twitched one last time in response, softening slightly on his tongue but never fully losing firmness. 

Banjou opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Sento and the remains of his come washing down his cheek with the spray of the shower. He breathed out a shaky swear and sank to his knees, dick bobbing and brushing against Sento's sensitive length as he joined him on the hard tile floor. Without hesitation he drove forward and kissed Sento, hot and messy, moaning loudly, grabbing blindly down towards his cock.

Sento exhaled harshly through his nose as Banjou wrapped his fingers around him and stroked firmly. His vision went white between the stimulation on his dick, and the tongue probing the depths of his mouth, and he could already feel his balls tightening up, he could burst at any moment, he just needed a little more...

Banjou broke the kiss, and Sento rested his head on his shoulder, gasping and looking down at where Banjou held him. Between the image of the tight lines of Banjou's forearm flexing as he jerked him off, and scarred, calloused fingers playing with the weeping head of his flushed cock, he was on the brink. Those hands could break him in half, he knew it, had seen Banjou break an iron chain with his bare hands, but Banjou was so careful and gentle, had the perfect pressure on the upstroke, his other hand wrapped around the back of Sento’s neck and squeezing every so slightly-

"Hn- Banjou, I'm-" 

Before he could even complete the thought, his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. With an intensity that left him unable to keep his eyes open, his hips jerked into his Banjou’s palm and he could distantly hear himself crying out with each pulse of pleasure. His cock jerked violently as he spurted over and over again, brushing up against Banjou’s muscular abdomen with every flex, heightening the sensations and sending heat straight through his thighs and gut. 

As he came back to himself, he lifted his head from Banjou’s shoulder and brushed his hair out of his face, flushing a little. He met the younger man’s eyes and was only slightly thrown off by the depth of arousal still written on Banjou’s face. He glanced back down to see Banjou’s cock was stiff and thick again, hanging almost perpendicular to his body with the weight of itself. 

“Well, fuck,” he said bluntly, and Banjou snorted, 

“Yeah, well,” Banjou looked away, biting his lower lip slightly. “You were really sexy just now, what do you expect?” 

A flutter ran down Sento’s spine at the open praise, and before he could respond, Banjou continued. 

“I can take care of this one by myself, you can go ahead and wash up first.” 

Sento thought of Banjou, alone in the tiled stall, fisting his soapy cock and tweaking his own nipples as he thrust into his own hand, likely thinking about Sento himself, and his blood burned a little hotter in response. Gods.

“Good idea. Maybe there are actually brains in there after all.” he teased, ignoring his own already growing arousal yet again. He needed as much time of clarity as he could get, and being close to Banjou would only serve to make the symptoms worse faster. It was the smart thing to do, he told himself, even if his cock was saying otherwise.

\--------

Sento splayed himself out on the bed, sighing as the cool sheets hit his heated skin, damp hair leaving dark trails on the white pillowcase. Though the effects of the pollen seemed to dissipate temporarily after an orgasm, leaving him more capable of thinking clearly and assessing the situation, it seemed to come back with a vengeance faster and faster. It had been barely 10 minutes since he had quickly scrubbed off in lukewarm water and left the shower to dry off, and yet he could already feel himself heating up, feel the tendrils of arousal tighten themselves around his abdomen, making his skin sensitive and his length stiff and leaky. Head hazy, he palmed his dick while absently wondering how Banjou would feel after getting off back to back like that; if the pollen would dissipate from his system faster or if it would only exacerbate the symptoms when they came back. 

As if on cue, Banjou emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, damp hair swept back from his face neatly. As he approached the small bed, he took in Sento’s pale, thin limbs and flat stomach, and rolled his eyes.

“You’re shameless, at least put a sheet over yourself.” 

“I haven’t been a person long enough to understand shame,” Sento said, and rolled over so his chest was pressed on the cool sheets, “Besides, it’s hot in here.”

Banjou approached the desk and grabbed a banana, peeling it with a rapid efficiency and taking two huge bites at once. His cheeks puffed out, red face, and shirtlessness all contributed to such a hilarious image that Sento couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. His body shook a little with the force of his giggles and Banjou looked confused, chewing and swallowing quickly. 

“What the hell is so funny?” he demanded, stuffing the rest of the banana into his mouth and grabbing the water bottle to wash it down.

“You really do look like a monkey sometimes.” His nostrils flared before he tilted his head back, drinking down two thirds of the water bottle in a single go. Finishing it off with a loud smack of his lips and putting it down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. Sento’s eyes tracked the flex of his bicep, appreciated the way his defined abdomen tapered into a neat ‘v’ shape that disappeared under the edge of the towel. A tent was formed below, where his dick was undeniably still hard.

He rolled back over, letting his gaze drift back to his partner's face. Sento gripped the head of his cock a little tighter as their eyes met. Pupils blown, Banjou dropped the towel from his waist, the thickness of his length jutting out from his body proudly. Framed by the dim lighting of a lamp on the desk, his silhouette looked strong and erotic. Sento's lighthearted mood quickly shifted into something heavier. 

Banjou climbed into the bed, shoving one thick thigh between Sento’s legs and hovering over him; his hands on either side of Sento’s head as he bent down to kiss him. A brief brush of their lips evolved into something deeper, Banjou stroking his tongue so deep it felt like a claim of ownership. Did kissing always feel like this? Was it the effect of the flowers, or was it the natural chemistry between the two of them? His thoughts spiraled around his mind, as Banjou pulled back ever so slightly, the warmth of their breaths mixing in the air between them. 

“Is this-” Banjou started, but seemingly couldn’t finish, and he kissed Sento again with more urgency, somehow wetter and hotter than before. Despite the shower, he still had that low, spicy scent, unmasked by the flowery soap, and inhaling it only made Sento even dizzier. Did he smell the same to Banjou?

Banjou broke the kiss, panting, turning his head to one side and visibly steeling himself. 

“It’s getting harder to think,” he gritted out, as though speaking was costing him a great deal of concentration, “and I just want to make sure you’re okay with this, I know you’ve never-” He shook his head and bent down to scrape his teeth across Sento’s clavicle, inhaling deeply. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

Sento arched his back off the bed ever so slightly, hypersensitive skin reacting to the warm ghost of breath and the roughness of the kiss and sending goosebumps all across his chest; his nipples hardened rapidly at the intense sensation and a desperate thought skittered across his mind of how he wanted Banjou’s mouth on them. His cheeks and eyelids were so hot when he closed his eyes, he noted, and even that heat was starting to feel good. A floaty, heated feeling was wrapping around his thoughts, making them slippery and hard to grasp. 

“Banjou,” he said (and when did his voice get so breathy?), “you really have no idea, huh.”

He knew he needed to be more explicit to quell Banjou’s anxiety, but it was just so funny in the moment that there could still be any question what he wanted. Banjou was steadfast in getting his consent to the very end, as best he could, and for that he endlessly respected him. 

“I want you,” he breathed out, wrapping one arm around Banjou’s neck and pulling him back up for yet another heated kiss. “I’ve wanted you since the day we first met.” 

A low moan left Banjou’s throat as Sento boldly pulled his hand lower, between his legs, skimming Banjou’s fingers across his inner thighs and even higher, brushing past the smooth skin of his balls to his entrance.

“And I may not have been with anyone yet, but that doesn’t mean I’ve never touched myself before,” he whispered, ”I know exactly what I’m asking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu to talk about all things kamen rider, sento's praise kink, and myokoin geiz on tumblr at banjouryuuga. in case some were unaware, if you are not logged in right now, i won't be able to see your click on this fic. so pretty please let me know with a kudo or comment if you enjoyed this update!


End file.
